


Happy

by yellowpaintpots



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Charlie asks Alex if he's happy.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... New hyperfixation. Surprise.  
> I made a 13RW blog too—
> 
> Check out alex-standall-stgeorge on tumblr for some more posts!

Charlie's hands are warm and soft against Alex's skin. In a way it's comforting and Alex can't help but feel safe as Charlie gently runs the tips of his fingers along his jaw. He cups Alex's face and smiles at him in a way that makes Alex melt. Alex let's out a low, content hum and leans into Charlie's hand.

"Are you happy?" Charlie asks, voice as soft as the hand on Alex's face.

Alex pauses and thinks. Is he? Charlie's thumb strokes over his cheek and there's that loving puppy look in his eyes. Alex's mind wanders to everything that happened. It still fucks him up, but he's coping better than before.

He's pulled out of his thoughts by Charlie quietly saying his name again. He looks up and there Charlie is, all warm smiles and soft blush and love filled eyes.

Alex smiles and leans in to kiss Charlie. He runs a hand up Charlie's chest and rests it on the back of his neck. When he pulls away he rests his forehead against Charlie's.

"Yeah," He finally says. "Yeah. I'm happy."

And he means it.


End file.
